


Retrograde/Propulsion

by Baronessbamf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Frottage, M/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Sheith Big Bang 2017, mostly written before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: Shiro returns to Earth after what he thinks has been a year, only to find thirty have past. Shiro must now reconcile the fact the the Galra have taken not only his innocence, memories and arm. But also a lifetime with Keith.Keith? Keith is just happy he's back.





	Retrograde/Propulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who forgot to post yesterday? (Thank you's in the end notes)

 

_ Back In the Garrison; _

 

Shiro loved the way Keith smelt after getting out the shower. Ok, not entirely true. Specifically Shiro liked the way Keith smelt after getting out of  _ his _ shower using  _ his _ shower wash and shampoo. There was something sweetly intimate knowing the boy  _ he _ loved had used  _ his _ shower adjacent to  _ his _ room because Keith had decided it wasn’t worth it to go back to his own quarters.

Because Keith wanted to stay the night with  _ him _ .

So maybe Shiro was a little smitten with his badboy ace pilot boyfriend. So maybe he was going to miss Keith like crazy while he was on the Kerberos Mission. So maybe Shiro was in actual love.

“Stop looking at me with that dopey look on your face.” Keith hid his blushing face behind the towel as he dried his hair. Keith had put his boxers back on. Shame really.

Shiro shot Keith a grin and patted the area on the bed next to him, “Keith...I need you.” he propped himself up on one elbow and looked expectantly at Keith.

“Round two? Really Shiro?” Keith tossed the towel aside and sat down nonetheless, “You’d think it was our last night on Earth.” Keith joked as he pressed his mouth into Shiro’s neck for a soft kiss. “Though technically-” 

“See? This is why. I want to make the most of it.” He ran his hands through Keith’s still damp hair. It smelt of grapes and his skin of cocoa butter. Honestly Shiro would sometimes buy his toiletries according to what he liked Keith to smell of. Was that creepy or sweet? 

“It's not like I'm not going to see you again.” There was a hint of bitterness to Keith's tone. The two of them had actually had an argument about the Kerberos mission. If Shiro could go back in time he might have asked Keith for permission.

But then Keith would probably have said no and then they'd have gotten into an even worse fight. 

Shiro was happy they'd fought though, it was their first real argument as a couple, though, he also hoped huge fights weren't going to be too commonplace. He didn't think they would, Keith understood him and Shiro understood Keith.

“I know you're worried” Shiro spoke gently as he moved into a spooning position, “It's a few months out there. And I'll be back. You'll have me back.” He nuzzled the back of Keith's neck and shoulder. Keith was always so warm and soft to touch. Shiro moved his hands to stroke Keith's chest and stomach. “Your hair's getting longer.”

Keith wriggled around and Shiro was hit by those big eyes all soft and vulnerable. “I need to cut it.” Keith moved Shiro's hands back onto his chest and leaned into the touch.

“Nah, I like it.” Shiro brushed his thumbs over Keith's nipples earning a soft sigh.

Keith brushed his lips against Shiro's, “I'll take that into consideration.” A dangerous glint in his eyes.  _ “Sir.”  _

That one word coming from Keith’s mouth always lit a fire in Shiro’s belly. A little because it reminded him of when he’d first met Keith, brilliant but standoffish and sarcastic. So whenever Shiro had told Keith to stop messing about, or buck up, or do anything approaching the duties expected of a cadet in the garrison’s programme he’d get a sarcastic;  _ “Yes Sir.”  _ It had annoyed Shiro at first until he realised...there was...something flirty there. Then Shiro spent about five months avoiding his true feelings for Keith. Then Keith had made them...unavoidable.

That was the short version of how they ended up together.

The other reason he liked Keith calling him Sir was because it made Shiro feel... _ Well.  _ And Keith had accidentally once sat on Shiro’s face so that had made a real impression, "Don't you start that again." Shiro brushed Keith's hair out his eyes, "I thought you didn't want to go again?"

"I didn't say I didn't want to." Keith's hand moved longingly up Shiro's back and their eyes met again, as intense as ever. Shiro's licked his lips. "I love you Shiro."

"I'm going to miss you. You know that right?" He stroked his thumb tenderly on Keith's cheek as Keith brought a leg around Shiro's hip. "I love space but I love you more." Shiro bit his lip as he felt Keith move against him.

"I'll miss you too. We'll explore it together Shiro. I know it. We can have the stars and each other." Keith cringed a little, "Sorry that was bad wasn't it?"

"What?" Shiro's eyes fluttered closed as Keith's hip grinded upwards again. "No this is good." It really was, Keith felt so good. He threaded his fingers into Keith's wet hair and felt Keith’s hot breath on the shell of his ear.

“Not this. What I said.” Keith’s voice was soft, low and sweet.

“You said something?” Shiro teased nudging Keith’s face back to his. In truth Shiro hadn’t thought it was a cheesy line at all. But then, he was a cheesy kind of guy. 

“You fucking dork” Keith’s face scrunched into something that was supposed to be annoyed but was more adorable and extremely kissable. So Shiro kissed him. Again and again.

And again.

 

*

_ Now, After a daring escape; _

 

Shiro’s memory is patchy, he remembered being on Kerberos with Samuel and Matt Holt. He remembered seeing the shadow of a ship loom over them, he remembered the running. He can still feel the lactic acid build up in his muscles as he runs and the stale breath in his helmet. He remembered Matt screaming. Thats a bad one in particular. He remembered thinking he was going to die.

He remembered the alien ship vividly and He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the aliens.  _ The Galra.  _ He doesn’t remember his escape. (Not yet.) The first thing he  _ really _ remembers is human scientists looming over him and not listening to his warnings. Because if he remembers one thing.  _ They are coming and they need Voltron. _

This is also when he realises or...remembers...he’s missing a hand but it’s really small fries when he realises they’re putting him under. Shiro might not remember everything that’s happened but there's something in his reptile brain that really doesn’t want a needle anywhere near him again

He doesn’t get his wish.

_ “Shiro?”  _ Was that Keith? He feels like he’s going somewhere? He can hear other voices. He’s certainly not...inside…

Shiro couldn't fight the darkness, he’s too tired. 

 

*

Shiro came to in a familiar bed.  _ Keith’s.  _ For a moment, he wondered if the last year had been a nightmare. He’d sit up and see Keith getting ready and get a good morning kiss. 

Then he felt the warm metal of his right arm. Shiro wants to jump out of bed but his body is still sluggish from the anesthetic so his back groans in protest as he sits up. Nothing has really changed in Keith’s room. Same out of date dusty curtains. The same old wood furniture. No more holo-posters of Keith’s favourite bands on the wall. But there was still an old chair with peeling varnish that had a set of Shiro’s clothes folded neatly over them. The same old dirty mirror atop a dressing table older than the both of them.

Shiro moved to inspect himself in the mirror. He has a particularly ugly scar across his face and a tuft of white hair that sticks out. His body is covered in scars too, all as ugly as the last, if he traces his fingers over them he can almost remember where he got them.

He also noticed that...he’s gained a significant amount of muscle mass. Then there's the arm. Where skin meets metal it should hurt, but it doesn’t. This isn’t how prosthetics should work. It should chaff and hurt and need to be taken off. But Shiro knows in his gut this is as much a part of him as his scars are now.

What did they do to him?

Shiro turns his attention elsewhere. On the dressing table sits a few deodorant sprays and a shaving kit, (As if Keith ever needs to shave, he’s as smooth as a baby dolphin.) A stuffed lion Shiro had won for him in an arcade, who had been...well loved it seemed, And a polaroid photograph of the two of them in uniform smiling brightly. It’s the only well dusted and cleaned thing in the house. 

He thumbed his old clothes and decides he’s had enough of standing around naked and dresses back turned to the door.

The floor creaks, “Oh.” Keith gasped, “You’re awake.”

“Yeah...I can’t believe you kept my clothes...I bet you still have my toothbrush too.” Shiro felt his face grin wide as he zips up his pants, he turns to see Keith for the first time in a year-

Shiro’s smile falls and instead he stands, his jaw hanging open.

Keith is not eighteen anymore. He’s taller, not as tall as Shiro but he’s not a...well he’s not a twink anymore. Keith’s jaw his more square and he has a reasonable amount of athletic muscle. His hair is still long but it’s greying at the temples, he’s older. Keith has crows feet and laughter lines and his face isn’t as round and full. He must be at least...mid-forties...maybe older.

Shiro realises how quiet they’ve both been, then he realises this is because the two of them have been studying each other. “...How long have I been gone?” Shiro’s voice is barely a whisper.

“Thirty years.” Now that he sees Keith he can hear the age in his voice. Something he’d ignored before.

Looking back, Shiro knows what he did next was wrong, but he rushed outside, right through the main room ignoring three other people, right now his focus is elsewhere.

The endless desert Keith’s home is situated in does not help clear his mind and instead Shiro’s thoughts drifted.  _ Thirty years _ . Gone. Not of his time, but of Keith’s time. He was still barely twenty and yet Keith would be...Forty-eight.

Keith looked good for forty-eight...Shiro did not look good nineteen going on twenty. The galra had taken so much from him. His looks, his innocence, his memories, the years he could have had with Keith...and his...arm.

Shiro clenched his metal fist. He should try to rip this damn thing off right now. Throw it far into the horizon and let the Mojave take the damn thing. But what good would it do? It couldn’t make him feel better. He could never be ok. Not ever again. He felt ill, maybe the Mojave could take his puke instead? 

“Shiro.” Keith had followed him. He put a soft hand on the small of Shiro’s back for a moment, in his bones Shiro feels something loosen. No one has touched him any tenderness since.... _ Well _ . “Are you ok?” Keith must have a million questions for Shiro. And this, after all this time is what he asks.

Not “what happened?” or “Where were you?” or “What are you?”.  Just “Are you ok?”

Shiro’s throat feels a little dry, he can’t say what he really wants to. But he can’t lie. “It’s...good to be back.” he puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder and Keith doesn’t move away or flinch.

Keith’s face practically glows when he smiles. It always has done. It’s the best thing in whole goddamn shitty fucking world. “It’s good to have you back.”

 

*

 

Keith introduces him to (Former) Instructor Lance Martinez-Mcclain,(Former) Instructor Hunk Garrett, and (Former) Instructor Katherine Holt.

“We’d still be Instructors but uh…” Hunk looks at Keith, “Someone decided to commit an act of treason.”

“You guys followed. I told you I wasn’t ever coming back to work.” Keith shrugged. As it turned out, after the Kerberos mission went south Keith had spiraled downward into a somewhat destructive cycle. “Then after a year of...waiting I realised the best way to help find you was...to go back to the garrison.”

“And thanks for getting me demoted back to cargo pilot by the way.” Lance shakes his head, his words are harsh but his tone is jovial. Lance is incredibly lanky, he is at least 75% leg. He has a handsome amount of stubble and hasn’t went grey at all. Unlike Hunk who is completely grey, clean shaven and is a broad and heavy fellow. The two have deep laughter lines. Shiro can tell by looking the two are good friends.

“Anyway, things went...well I guess.”

“One day, he sees me getting kicked out by security.” Katherine Holt resembles her brother a great deal. If she wasn’t in her forties and somewhat completely terrifying she’d be a dead ringer. “And he’s like, Waitaminute! He helped me get in legitimately a few years later.  _ And  _ passed me important data on the crash.” 

It’s comforting to Shiro that Keith has had...or rather, still has a life without him. Keith has made friends, had a career and doubtlessly touched the lives of many cadets. He wants to ask Keith if he ever had...or has a family, but Hunk interrupts.

“Can I just ask?” Hunk looks nervously to Shiro and then to Keith, “Keith how did you know to look for Shiro?”

Keith visibly chews the inside of his mouth. “So.” Keith walked over to a sheet and pulled it off a display to reveal some real crazy shit. “For...awhile now I’ve been sensing a...type of energy from this area and I was looking into it and…”

Katherine interjects, “Actually I’ve been detecting a peculiar energy signature. Remember I mentioned, the radio chatter about Voltron?” she turned to Hunk and Lance whom nodded. Hunk examined the device and you could practically see the bulb above his head light up.

That's how the end up looking for, and finding a giant blue cat in a cave in the middle of the Mojave.

*

_ Back at the Garrison after a sparring session but before a space mission; _

 

Shiro wants to impress his new boyfriend. He hasn’t been going out with Keith that long. (Formally anyway) When he decides they should sneak into the flight simulator after curfew. “I can’t believe they gave you the keys.” Keith leans his body against the door of the simulator, “If only Iverson knew his golden boy was about the give the ace fighter pilot cadet a blowjob in the flight simulator. What would he say?”

Shiro leaned over Keith and put his hand next to Keith’s head, “Probably, something like…” Shiro scrunched his face up and lowered his voice, “Kogane! How dare you lead Shirogane astray and let him suck you off! I bet you even made him spit instead of swallowing like a true Garrison soldier!”

Keith’s laugh is just about the sexiest noise Shiro’s ever heard right now, “That was scary accurate.” his fist curl around Shiro’s shirt and he pulls him close, “So are you going to open the flight simulator or not?”

Keith stare was unyielding and tempting. Shiro didn’t break the gaze as his slide his keycard in the unlock the doors. “Show me what you got,  _ ace pilot _ .”

 

*

Keith’s flying is smooth and his bragging wasn’t unwanted. Keith was going to be a brilliant pilot one day, and he was already fantastic. Shiro gripped Keith’s hip softly to stop his from squirming so much.

“Th-Thanks Shiro.” Keith croaked from above him, “I was drifting a li-little. Ah!” Keith tried to buck his hips but Shiro prevented Keith’s cock from hitting the back of his throat. He gave a slow suck up.

_ Pop. _

“Watch it Keith. Keep concentrating.” He looked up from between Keith thighs.

“You know when you said we were doing some after hours catch up I didn’t think you were going to actually make me-Whoooo” Keith’s thighs shuddered slightly as Shiro took his length again.

Keith’s flying was still pretty perfect despite distractions. Only a few moments of nearly clipping the wings in otherwise tight and difficult maneuvers. But as Shiro bobbed his head up and down more rapidly he could feel Keith’s posture relax and his breath grow ragged. “Shiro I’m...I’m going to.” Shiro gave a powerful suck upwards, opened his mouth and closed his eyes as he let Keith come on his face. “Ah! Shiro!”

Keith said his name as he came.  _ Nice. _

The flight simulator crashed behind them. Shiro propped himself on his knees more and hooked his fingers in Keith’s trousers that were currently around his ankles, “Hey, did you douche like I asked?”

Keith gave smirked and let Shiro pulled his pants off over his boots before spreading his legs, “You know it babe.”

 

*

_ Now, In the Mojave searching for something; _

 

As they search through the desert following the signal of Hunk’s device, Keith walks alongside Shiro. It’s strange, Keith’s shoulders are level with his now, give or take half and inch. He hasn’t had any opportunity to talk to Keith, not really.

“Keith.” He says softly, not wanting to disturb Hunk and Pidge, or gain Lance’s attention. Keith looks to Shiro immediately and when their eyes meet it’s like a jolt of lightning down Shiro’s spine.

“Yeah?” Great, now with those big violet eyes looking at him Shiro’s no idea what to say. He looks away.

“It’s…”  _ Don’t say nothing.  _ “Are we...still...do you…?” Shiro flaps his mouth open and shut uselessly hoping if he keeps it moving eventually the words will just sort themselves out. “What are we?” Keith’s eyes widen, his frown lines deepen for a moment and he looks away.

“What...what do you want us to be?” Keith looks back to him unflinchingly.

Shiro is lost for words but his brain is opening his mouth and is about to say something stupid anyway, “I still l-”

“Guys! The signal ends here.” Hunk announces proudly stopping suddenly, this changes the topic onto more important world saving matters.

And it’s like that for along time, they find the blue lion and it has a connection to Lance, they go to space, further than possible and it’s still beautiful to Shiro, even after everything, they meet Allura and Coran. Allura tells them of Voltron. A giant super weapon made of five other smaller but still giant super weapons. Allura doesn’t call them weapons, but that's really what they are.

Allura assigns them lions. Lance will pilot the blue lion, which makes sense, they seem connected. Hunk will pilot the yellow, Katherine the Green, Keith the red. All the descriptors seem to match for the most part. Then Allura says Shiro will pilot the black and uses the phrase strong leader.

“Are you sure?” Shiro tries to look incredulous, he’s 19 and standing with four pilots with more experience than him. Everyone looks at him, “I just mean…” Keith catches his eye. “I’m the youngest.” Shiro says it more pointedly than he means to.

“...Shiro. I’ll always follow you without hesitation.” Keith cuts through the awkward atmosphere like a hot knife.

“Besides,” Lance’s face splits into a broad grin, “You only look the youngest.” Lance probably doesn’t realise it, but Shiro thinks about that statement for days. 

 

*

 

Shiro is paired with Katherine to retrieve the Green lion. The first thing she tells him is she prefers ‘Pidge’.

“I was just trying to be respectful Ms.Hol-  _ Pidge _ .” Shiro rubs the back of his neck embarrassed as the trek through the jungle.

“Shiro it’s fine. Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“My Dad and Matt? Do you know where they...?”

“I...I’m sorry I’m still have problems remembering details. I’ll...I’ll let you know as soon as I remember anything I promise.”

They travel for awhile and the conversation is mostly pleasant. Kath- Pidge asks some questions and ponders about the local ecosystem. Then she hits him with a big one.

“So you and Keith were together?”

“Uh...yeah?” How did she know that? “Did Keith tell you?”

“Eventually. After years of knowing him.”

Shiro chuckles, “yeah...he...he takes awhile to warm up to people. But when he  _ does _ .” Shiro couldn't help beaming broadly at Pidge who smiled back. “But... we're together. Or we we're. I'm not sure how this is supposed to work.”

Pidge shrugs “Don't ask me, I only have two loves: Coding and coffee.” 

“We haven't really...had the opportunity to talk properly?”

“Preaching to the choir Shiro. Trust me.”

The locals are friendly (even if they do like to pop out and scare you) and set them on the correct path for the green lion. When it springs forth from the twisted dome of vines with Pidge at the helm Shiro thinks it's pretty darn cool. 

 

*

Hunk and Lance had a tough but successful time in retrieving the yellow lion, and the group gathers back on the bridge to the news the red lion has been located. (Great news!) On a galra warship. (Bad news!)

“Well then we need to get on board that ship.” Keith, who had been stuck in the castle. It must have been agonising for him. He might be older but Shiro knew Keith well, inaction frustrated him easily, by the tone of his voice this was not a personality trait that had waned over the years.

“What? No. Lance and I almost died getting the yellow lion. We can’t take on a whole warship.” Hunk spoke up.

“Yeah I’m not sure about this either.” Lance backed up Hunk.

“No, we need Voltron. But we need a plan too.” Pidge reasoned.

They all looked to him, shit. “I...What should we do princess?” Shiro looked to Allura and she...ran out the room. “Shit.” Shiro looked to Keith.

“Smooth move.” Keith said softly as he moved closer to him.

“...Yeah...I forgot she’s…”  _ My age.  _ “Been through a lot.” Shiro winced. 

“I...she’s stronger than she gives herself credit for.”

“How do you know?”

“...I...I’m not actually talking about her.” Keith gave a low embarrassed chuckle, “You can do this. I know you can. When I said I trust you to lead us. I really meant it.” Keith’s smile was still the cutest shit Shiro had ever seen. He looked at Keith’s mouth for just too long, thinking about what it was like to kiss him, then he looked up to Keith’s eyes, who met his, maybe Keith had been thinking about kissing him too.

“...We should talk later.” Shiro said.

“We’re talking now.”

“No. About us.”

“...I know.” There was a lost look on Keith’s face for a moment. Maybe right now was the time for this conversation? There may never be a better time. Shiro had a million questions for Keith and he was sure Keith felt the same.

Shiro opened his mouth to talk but it was then, that Allura returned. hair up and dressed in form fitting armour. She seemed to have composed herself and Shiro felt a pang of empathy. The two of them were too young. In a room full of grown-ups. Allura had literally the entire universe on her shoulders and...so did...he.

_ Shit. _

“ You five paladins were brought here for a reason.”  _ SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. _

“The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone.”  _ HOLY SHIT WHY DID SHE PUT HIM IN CHARGE OF THIS. _

“We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope.” 

_ OH GOD. FUCK. HOLY SHIT. HOLD IT TOGETHER SHIRO. _

“We're with you, Princess.” Nice to see his mouth and face were able to run on autopilot. He seemed to have convinced even himself that he holding it together. He put his armour on. His magic science armour that would grow and shrink to fit your body.  _ Ok. Cool cool cool cool. _

“The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each paladin.” As the other four received various weapons, the Princess approached Shiro apologetically. “Shiro, I'm afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin.”

Yeah. Ok. Just his luck. Get captured by aliens for thirty years, lose an arm, gain and suppress a metric tonne of trauma, become estranged from his boyfriend, and now he’s a lion-less, weaponless leader of a team whose members all have way more experience than him.

Shiro could scream. “I guess I'll just have to make do.” His eye may have twitched a bit.

 

*

 

Keith could read Shiro like an open book. Even after all these years he could tell Shiro was just about holding it together. God they needed to talk.

But he watched thoughtfully and closely as Shiro explained his plan to retrieve the Red lion. He was still amazing, no one could ever beat Shiro at tactics and leading. Shiro was wonderful. God he loved Shiro. He loved that little line in his forehead from all the frowny faces he made. He loved the way Shiro’s eyelashes would tickle his cheeks when he kissed him. He loved his voice. His smile. 

Keith didn’t want to sound too totally gay but it was like an angel had fell from the sky to fill the Shiro shaped hole in his heart. Except not an angel but the actual Shiro, a little different but still...still  _ good. _

He used have dreams about Shiro coming back. Sometimes it’d be a case where the Kerberos mission had been cancelled and Keith must have ‘imagined’ the crash. Sometimes he was just back, no explanation. One night after a schlocky sci-fi movie marathon with Pidge there was a particular memorable one about Shiro coming back as a sexy cyborg ninja. However, as he’d gotten older he’d dreamed of older Shiros. 

It was a little odd to be pushing fifty but still madly in love with your twenty something boyfriend. Wasn’t it? 

Keith kept staring at Shiro, he’d catch himself every now and then but he could really be to hard on himself. He really did think at one point he’d never see him again. Now here he was, perfect teeth, dashing smile and...and...like a really cute butt.

An elbow in his ribs.

“What the fuck Lance.”

“Keith. Buddy. You shouldn’t.” Okay well, say no more because now Keith was almost certainly going to.

“You’re right as always Lance.” He lied.

“I am very serious Keith. You know I respect you.”

“Do you? I had no idea.”

“Stop trying to bait me. I am a forty-eight year old man and so are you.” Lance took a sharp intake of breath. “He has been through so much. He needs time to sort his head out.” In all the years they worked together, Keith hadn’t seen Lance this serious often.

“Shiro’s an adult. If he needs I’m going to be there for him.” A pause. “In whatever capacity he needs me.”

Lance looked like he was going to keep arguing but he just rolled his eyes and gave up. “Ok, but when it goes wrong. Don’t say I didn’t say anything.”

 

*

 

The plan wasn’t simple and it was very dangerous. While Hunk and Lance caused a distraction. Pidge, Shiro and Keith would sneak aboard and attempt to free the red lion from containment. Keith was dubious this could work but Lance had told him he would be able to sense the lion. Also everyone believed him so he was pretty confident.

Keith was a little giddy, deep down, to be spending time with Shiro. He’d missed him when Pidge and him had went to find the green lion. Every moment he was in Shiro’s presence he wanted to treasure. Even if it meant sneaking through the dimly lit corridors on a spaceship filled with killer robots.

Keith checked the way for said killer robots. So close to Shiro he could hear his soft breathing. “It’s clear.” Keith muttered as he moved into open to walk down the hall. Shiro moved behind him and…

Then he stopped.

Shiro’s breathing became gasps and pants. Only for a moment but long enough that Keith immediately turned around with great concern.

“...I’ve...been here before. After I was taken off the Galra cruiser on Kerberos.” Keith had seen enough of his students having panic attacks to know Shiro had barely avoided slipping into one. “They brought us here.”

Keith wanted to go over a comfort him, or say something but.

“That means my family could be here.” Pidge’s brows were furrowed but Keith heard the wobble in her voice. “We have to try and find them.  _ Please. _ ”

“We...don’t have time Pidge.” Shiro’s eyes darted to Keith for a moment. “We need to find the red lion.”

“Shiro. I am begging you.” Pidge had her hands balled tightly into fists.

“I…” Shiro looked to Keith.

“I can do this. You help Pidge find her family.” Keith even managed a smile. “Minor change in plans.”

Keith put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed tenderly, “You’ll be fine. Remember-”

“Patience yields focus?” Shiro always used to say that. And even now years later. What a goof.

They stood like that for a second, grinning broadly at each other.

Pidge interrupted “ uh, Guys we have to-” A sharp sound and a light down the corridor, “-Run!” And so Keith parted from Shiro. Again.

The corridors of the ship were like a maze and incredibly confusing, Keith spent some time dashing through them. The low purple light was honestly a little nauseating and Keith, after realising he was back where he started for about the fourth time finally made a sound of anguish. 

Just, fuck this, he hadn’t wanted to be separated from his friends at all but he couldn’t very well let Pidge go on family-less. That wasn’t very nice. He took a deep breath.

_ Patience Yields Focus. _

_ She really was calling to him. She’d been waiting for so long, she was so tired and frustrated. She missed the sky. _

“Gotcha.” Keith felt his face turn into a big goofy grin and he followed his instincts down the hallway to the Red lion.

 

*

_ Back then, before they were dating;  _

 

Takashi Shirogane kept kicking his ass. People kept telling him there was no shame in this. Shiro- (And god how he hated everyone gave him a nickname.) was ~twice his size~ (He totally wasn’t!) and he was the garrison golden boy with top marks in hand to hand. Well the student with the second most marks in hand to hand? It was him. But every time Keith stepped onto the mat Keith got his ass handed to him like he was an amateur.

Well not today! Keith was going to get the upper hand on Takashi Shirogane. 

He watched Takashi enter the center of the mat, “Back again Keith?” he goddamn fucking smirked as he got into the defence stance.

“You bet big guy.” Whoa. Where did? Did those words just come out his mouth? Did anyone notice how gay that was? Keith’s eyes darted around the room, people weren’t even paying attention. Which on the one hand good, because that was really embarrassing, but also Fuck these guys, he was about to beat Takashi and noday was even paying attention.

“B-big guy?” Speaking of Takashi. His cheeks were a little pink, “Did you just flirt wi-”

“No.” Keith answered too quickly, “It’s smack talk. Please learn the difference not everyone wants to kiss you...r ass.” He entered the attack stance.

“Ok…Come at me, when you’re ready.”  _ God _ his endless patience was fucking infuriating. 

Keith took a deep breath in, then launched himself at Takashi, who quickly moved to block him, but Keith weaved to the side and managed to get an arm around Takashi. Keith knew he was too small to take Takashi down without the use of his full body weight so he launched himself onto Takashi’s back-

“Wait-” Was the last thing Takashi had called out before the both of them came tumbling down on eachother. Keith had misjudged him and had caught Takashi’s neck, Takashi, not wanting to be paralysed had done the same, awkwardly dodged, and Keith had landed on his chest instead. then slid down and wound up sitting on Takashi’s face.

He rolled off quickly. “I am...so sorry Takashi” 

Takashi groaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed his neck, “You might as well call me Shiro after you’ve just sat on my face.” He grinned. Keith punched him in the arm.

“You fucking dumbass.”

They started dating a week after that.

 

_ Now, In Space!; _

 

Forming Voltron and taking down that Galra warship had been amazing. Shiro had felt a real connection with The Black Lion and the other Paladins. However, since the first time they formed they hadn’t managed it since. He was worried it might be him that was the weak link.

Shiro decided he needed to clear his mind, he’d been struggling with the revelations that he’d been an undefeated gladiator and that his bionic arm was more like a lightsaber than a helpful prosthesis.

He decided to try and get better at fighting the Altean Gladiator in the training room. Keith had dived in to protect him earlier in a team building exercise, even though he’d been badly hurt. Shiro didn’t want to put Keith in danger because of his actions or inexperience.

Shiro entered the training determined. 

“Getting some rest huh?” Shiro jumped, only now noticing Keith leaning against the wall.

“Keith?”

The older man approached him softly, “Shiro. We don’t even know how this room works, you could hurt yourself.”

“How did you know I was heading here?” Shiro looked under his lashes at Keith.

“I know you.”

“You got hurt during the last session and then you pushed yourself to protect me I-”

“Hurt? I got knocked on my ass. And I didn’t push myself to protect you. I do that by instinct.”

“...Instinct?”

Keith’s face went a little red, suddenly Shiro found himself looking at an 18 year old again, not a 48 year old. “I sure said that didn’t I?”

“Keith...we should…” Have that talk. “Spar. You know if you think the Gladiator is too dangerous with Allura or Coran’s supervision. And you can prove to me you’ve still got it.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Ok.”

The two of them removed their shoes and jackets. Keith entered the attack stance, Shiro the defence. Keith moved to strike  and Shiro blocked him, but he did not block Keith tripping him over. Shiro lay prone on the ground, he should move...he should get up but.

Shiro let himself be pinned by Keith. Keith was taller now, and stronger. Shiro could feel all of Keith’s body as he pinned him to the ground. “Shiro?”

“I really missed you.” Shiro breathed as he put a hand on Keith cheek, “I love you Keith. I felt like I never told you often enough before. I owe you like...thirty years worth of I love yous.”

“Shiro.” Keith said his name so softly. “You don’t owe me anything.” he moved his hands to cup Shiro’s face and kissed him, their noses squishing together. Shiro hadn’t had contact with another person like this in a long time. If gentle touches and hugs did him in a full blown kiss almost made him explode with happiness. 

“I love you too.” Keith whispered for a moment as they parted. “And I want to keep loving you I don’t want to...break up or...stay broken up or whatever we were doing the thirty years we were apart.” Keith’s eyes were lidded and his breathing heavy.

“Yeah. same. We should...go at our own pace and just...feel what we wanna feel and not be so...so scared of each other?” Shiro took his shirt off.

“Yeah. I know it must be weird that I’m older no-” Keith straddled Shiro’s lap as he sat up.

“No. I...you’re amazing. I’m so proud of you.” Shiro kissed Keith’s jaw as he pulled off Keith’s top. “And I’d love you no matter how old you were. If anything I’m the weird o-” Keith silenced him with a kiss. “-mmmf!”

“Don’t be stupid. There's nothing wrong with how you look. You’ve been through so much I’m so proud of you too.” he kissed him again. 

Their skin felt so hot as they moved against each other, Shiro hand found it’s way into Keith’s hair, a little finer that it used to be but still very thick. Shiro would love Keith no matter want but he was glad Keith still had his hair. His other hand found it’s way down the back of Keith’s pants.

“I thought you said we’d go at our own pace?” Keith whispered in his ear.

“Um.”

“Though...I guess our pace can be super quick, we are making up for lost time.” Keith pressed his hips against Shiro’s. 

Shiro bit back a groan, “Yes. Please.” Shiro felt himself melt into the floor as Keith rocked slowly and gently against his hips. He had a pretty good view of Keith from down here. His gentle smile and the soft pink colour slowly forming on his cheeks. Shiro rested his hands on Keith's knees as he watched him move. “You're really beautiful you know?” 

Keith slowed to a stop and leaned over him, “Should we go somewhere more private?”

“Why?”

Keith let out a snort “See this is how I know you're real. Remember in the Garrison when we had sex in the gym. And the training simulator. And the showers.”

“Don't forget the survival weekend. We really have those squirrerls a show.” Shiro gave him a lopsided grin. “Really us having sex in here is an inevitability. So we should just go ahead.” Shiro reached down and squeezed his own dick through the kevlarish spandexy bit of his paladin armour. He groaned, “I don't want to wait for you anymore Keith.”

Keith bit his lip as he looked down at Shiro, “Me either...let's get this armour off-” The paladin armour came off quite easily once Shiro figured out where the clips were, Keith didn’t have much difficulty either but kept stopping to look at Shiro. “...You’re…” Keith went silent.

Shiro looked down at himself. He had some pretty gnarly scars. Most he didn’t even remember getting. “...Yeah I...I’m not exactly pretty to look at I’m s-”

Keith’s face went red, “No I...I was going to to say you’re very um…” Keith reached a hand out to touch Shiro’s abs. Keith’s hands were still so warm. “I mean I noticed this before you are...very um... _ well built. _ ” Keith’s voice cracked. Even after all this time, Keith was still cute.

Shiro gave Keith’s body an appreciative look over. He was still a very slight man, if more broad at the shoulders. Still had toned arms and legs, if more so. Quite a bit more body hair than he remembered and a little paunch around his waist. “You’re still gorgeous.”

Keith’s eyes flashed down to his stomach, “You don’t have to lie.”

Shiro laughed as he placed his hands on Keith’s waist and pulled him close. “I’m not. You’re very sexy.” Shiro’s hooked his thumbs round Keith’s boxers and pulled them down before getting to his knees. 

“Don’t...um...I know this sounds crazy but try not to make me cum. I can’t get him to do a repeat performance reliably anymore.” Keith’s hands found their way into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro just smiled at Keith, “Patience Yields Focus.” Shiro griped Keith’s cock at the base and licked his lip as he gave it a look over. A literal lifetime was too long to be away from this dick. 

“Wait!” Keith put a finger on Shiro’s forehead preventing him from sucking him off. “We should lay down.”

“If thats more comfy. Sure.” Shiro leaned back and watched as Keith lay ontop him, his dick toward Shiro’s face. “Oh I see-” but gave a gasp as he felt cold air hit his dick as Keith shuffled off Shiro’s y-fronts. 

Keith shot a sultry look over his shoulder, “I think this idea is better from the both of us, yeah?”

Shiro swallowed, “Yeah.” Keith brushed his lips against the head of Shiro’s cock and Shiro barely resisting bucking his hips. It had been too long. Shiro shut his eyes and breathed gently before taking Keith’s dick in his mouth. A groaned came from Keith and Shiro felt a little smug until Keith went ahead and deepthroated his dick. Shiro stifled a moan but when Keith began to bob his head up and down Shiro couldn’t help himself. Every time his cock hit the back of Keith’s throat he felt a jolt in his hips.

Shiro licked Keith’s thigh before taking the head of Keith’s cock in his mouth, it was a little hard to concentrate with Keith on top of him fucking him with his mouth but Shiro grabbed Keith’s thighs and pulled his cock closer so he could deepthroat it, he let Keith’s dick slide into his mouth and into the back of his throated and he heard a muffled moan from Keith and felt his thighs tremble under his hands. Shiro bobbed his head up and down giving strong sucks along Keith’s length.

Every grunt and groan Keith let out would cause Shiro’s cock to vibrate in Keith’s mouth, which made Shiro groan and do the same. Shiro could feel a heat pool in is gut and he knew by Keith’s trembling thighs and panting he was close too.

Shiro removed Keith’s dick out his mouth with a lewd pop. “Keith I’m going to c-” Keith gave a finally bob upwards and placed his tongue under the tip of Shiro cock and pumped Shiro’s cock with hand smoothly. Shiro bit his lip and fired his load right into Keith’s waiting mouth. “Fuck.”

Keith swallowed Shiro’s jizz with a loud wet gulp. “Are you going to finish my off?”

“Did you poop today?” 

Keith coughed as he started to laugh “What?”

“I want you to sit on my face and I’m asking if you’re...you know, okay to go.”

“Yes. You can rim me it’s nice and clean.”

“Awesome.” Shiro grinned as he parted Keith’s buttcheeks and gave it a lick, Keith lowered himself gently and placed his hands on Shiro’s abs as his tongue breached his hole.

“Ah...Shiro…” Keith gasped.

Keith tasted musky which was pretty understandable considering where Shiro was eating out of, but it contrasted with the sweetness of Keith’s moans. Shiro reached round and began to pump Keith’s foreskin and Shiro felt Keith tremble as he held him in place.

“Oh Fuck.” Keith came his load landing on Shiro’s chest. Shiro leaned his head back.

“We should get back to the others.”

“Ha...yeah…I’d forgot. Actually. For just a minute.” Keith rolled onto the floor and cuddled close to Shiro. “I forgot where we were.”

“I...same.” Shiro went in for a kiss but Keith leaned away.

“Sorry. Uh. brush your teeth first maybe?”

“But it’s your asshole?”

“Hmmmm nope still...still a little gross.”

 

*

_ The Fall of the Castle of Lions;  _

 

They’d been having a party getting ready to leave Arus just moments before and now Lance was maybe dead, Hunk and Coran were off world, and Pidge and Shiro were trapped inside the castle. Keith was so angry. Everything had been fine. Okay, he’d gotten mad when Pidge said she wanted leave and look for her family but...but…

He’d been an asshole.

“Shit.” Him and The Princess were trapped out the castle and the galra they’d defeated the other day were preparing to leave the planet with the lions.

“It’s all on Pidge now.” Allura was nervous, Keith didn’t blame her.

“She’s...she’s a tough lady. Smart too.” Keith was worried about all his friends, but if he were honest with himself he feared for Shiro. Not just right now but all the time. The fear of losing him was a constant stress to Keith which gave him more grey in his hair. Which. Also. Stressed him out.

Keith wanted to be strong for Shiro. Help him through the trauma and amnesia but Keith had his doubts whether he was going beyond boyfriend territory and going paternal on Shiro. He wanted to be Shiro’s equal not...a...figure of...parental support...

That idea made Keith uncomfortable, but he’d had years of mentoring younger men and women into military careers. He couldn’t switch off that part of him. (And he wouldn’t want to. So much of what made Keith a good instructor was what Shiro had taught him.)

“Keith.” Allura snapped him out of his train of thought, she seemed so unflappable sometimes. But Keith didn’t find it hard to remind himself she was only young. “You seem lost in thought, are you ok?”

“Of course Princess.” Keith barefaced lied. “I really do mean it. Hunk and Pidge are very capable and I’m sure Shiro and Lance will be fine.”

 

*

 

He was right as it turned out.

“I felt helpless back there.” Keith’s voice was the only sound in the dark of their room aside from their breathing and the gentle hum of Shiro’s arm. “Please stop trying to leave me. I just got you back.” He tries to say it as a joke but his tone is serious.

Shiro presses a kiss into his bare chest. “I’m trying to keep you all safe.” Keith pushes Shiro’s foof out his eyes and really looks at Shiro. He never noticed how sweet and pure of heart he looked before. And it really hits him how young he is.

“You shouldn’t try to do it alone then.” Keith can feel his face heat up and tears prickle, “Please stop trying so hard to die.” he croaks. Shiro kisses his tears away.

He doesn’t promise anything.

 

*

Defending the universe gives Shiro drive and purpose. It took him awhile to feel comfortable being the leader of a more experienced group of people but from their support and guidance he grows, and Team Voltron is something he can truly be proud of. 

It’s not all clean sailing. Tragedy comes with it and there's moments he has terrible flashbacks, theworst comes when the castle’s systems become infected with a virus. He has awful visions of Sendak mocking him and he vents the imprisoned Galra into space, losing potentially valuable information to their resistance effort. All while Allura, to cleanse the ship is forced to delete the a.i version of her father.

After the liberation of the Balmera it feels like a terrible loss. The Galra keep taking and taking. They took Allura and Coran’s planet, friends and family. They took his mind, arm and years he should have spent with Keith. They took Pidge’s family. And he’s sure given enough time they’ll take something from Hunk and Lance.

Shiro tries to not be angry. He’s the leader.

The only information they managed to get out of Sendak was the location of a Universal Station. It seems like a good enough lead.

"If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one." Shiro looks over the data Pidge is piecing together from Sendak’s memories.

“Boring. I want to big kaboom” Lance is pretty impatient for an older guy, but it’s obvious it’s just him being contrary and trusts his judgement. Though Shiro does wish this could all be solved by just kicking in the front door and kicking Zarkon off the throne.

"Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight, as much as I value all your experience, hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake."

They find the Universal Station with a bit of tech wizardry. Shiro is really glad Coran and Pidge are here. It seems to just take shipments but it being hidden is enough cause for suspicion.

“There must be more to this than we’re seeing.” Shiro looks to the group, confident in them. Allura catches his attention.

"Then, we'd better go down to take a look. We'll need to enter here: the central control building.” Allura has been more determined as of late and it’s understandable to him why she’s this way.

“I’m sorry.” Keith frowns, “Princess...did you just say ‘we’?”

"I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you." Allura makes a strong argument that Shiro completely agrees with. Coran attempts to protest but Allura pushes her point.

The group looks to him for the final word on this “Fine. Suit up.” This decision causes a full on group scream of shock. Allura goes to suit up and Shiro begins to formulate a plan off attack.

“Shiro.” It’s Keith, “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” The two of them find a quiet corner, Shiro is always happy when Keith drags him into a quiet corner since it means he gets a good luck smooch.

Not this time.

“What the fuck?” Keith seems incredibly angry, “She’s a kid Shiro. A kid who just lost everything.”

“Yeah and? She’s actually thousands of years old in case you forgot. Beyond that she’s a part of this team and she’s more good to us with us out in the field.” Shiro bites his cheek, “And she’s not that much younger than me. In case you forgot.” This argument feels twisted somehow.

 

_ Back then, sometime after their first date;  _

 

It’s odd for him to get called into an instructor’s office. Shiro is trying to remember what he’s done wrong. Was their some homework he forgot? Did he leave some litter in the hall by accident? Was he rude to a teacher without realising? Did they find his weed stash?

“Hello sir.” He did a salute as he entered Iverson's office. “You called for me?”

“Yes Shirogane, please sit down.” he gestured to a seat. Shiro sat down. “So. I heard a…” Iverson seems flustered, he’s even blushing. it’s odd to see him so embarrassed. If Shiro didn’t think Iverson would drop kick him all the way back to Honolulu he’d take a picture just to prove to other cadets the man could feel sheepish. “...rumour that you’re involved with Keith Kogane from the Freshman class.”

“Oh…” Shiro paused, “Sir I don’t need the safe sex talk if that's what you mean. I know what I’m doing, and besides we only just started to date-”  

“Um NO.” Iverson cuts him off and Shiro is pleased that Iverson is able to turn such a deep crimson colour. “I just want you to understand, he’s very troubled. He could go either way at this point and I don’t want this to affect you.”

Shiro feels insulted, “With all due respect Sir. I don’t see how my love life is any of your concern. It’s not against the rules for cadets to date each other.”

“No it isn’t.” Iverson pauses, because he has nothing more to say. “You’re dismissed Shirogane.”

“Thank you sir.”

*Now*

It's pretty amazing how quickly things can go wrong. Allura is at the mercy of the Galra. Allura saved Shiro. Keith is thankful she did that. For many reasons Shiro is important to the team. He is their leader and the pilot of the black lion. Allura has always made pragmatic choices and Keith respects her for this. Which is why it hurts to suggest that for now. They go on without her.

The group does not react well to his sentiments. Lance calls him selfish (not for the first time either) and Coran is upset, more at Shiro than him but... he's not happy with him either.

As they prepare for a rescue mission, Shiro visits him in his room.

“You aren't selfish.” Shiro's body language is distant and a little submissive. He watches Keith fix his hair so it won't go everywhere in the helmet, “I need to fix my mistake. That's why we're doing this.”

Keith can't hold back a sigh, “I was an ass earlier. You took a risk, you came up with a great plan. It went wrong. That shit happens. We're going to save her. And honestly? I'll be the first to thank her for saving you.”

“Keith-”

“I want you to know.” Keith approaches Shiro and grips his shoulder, “I trust your judgements. You had...you have a huge impact on me. Without you I wouldn't be the man I am today.”

Shiro takes Keith's hand from his shoulder and holds it tight. “I love you.” He smiled brightly, then it drops, “I want us to slow it down for a little. I love you...and this thing we have is great but...this is too much for me right now.”

Keith feels like he just got punched in the guts. “I...ok. I get it. I'm here if you need me.”

“Same here, Keith. I love you.” Shiro reassures.

 

*

Shiro needs a nap and judging by his look so does Keith. They saved Allura and showed Zarkon he wasn't untouchable. But Shiro got beat up by an evil mirror version of himself and Keith fought Zarkon one to one. Now the two of them are separated from the other Paladins and the castle.

Keith just barely saved Shiro from being alien panther chow and now Shiro has a wound that hurts so bad  all he can do is try not to pass out.

“Keith...if something happens to me...I want you to lead Voltron.”

“Knock that shit off” Keith grumbles. “Nothing's going to happen to you.”

They lay against the rocks with only the crackle of the fire for company.

“Are you mad with me?”

“Yeah you keep trying to fucking die and I told you not too.” Keith let out a sigh, “If something happens to you I am going to follow you into the afterlife and kill you again.”

Shiro can't help but laugh then his side reminds him not to. “Uuurgh” Keith leans in concerned.

“Do you think they'll find us?” At this moment Keith is the most beautiful person in the world. Shiro can't believe how he keeps hitting him like this. Just in casual moments he'll look at Keith, the soft flames of the campfire bringing out the grey and soft brown in his dark hair,the sparkle in his eyes.

He's still looking at Keith when the Castle finds them both.

 

*

Shiro had to kept telling himself he was right to cool it off with Keith. He had to give himself more time to process his missing memories. (Which were slowly but surely coming back to him.) He needed time to truly adjust to leadership. (He was doing better, since reaffirming his bond with the Black Lion he felt better, more confident.) And, yes, he needed time to process the trauma of losing a lifetime with his boyfriend.

While he still loved Keith, and was secure in the knowledge the feeling was mutual, he needed to just admit that it was strange that he was still twenty (somehow) and Keith was nearing fifty. Not because Keith wasn’t still attractive to him, far from it actually, Keith had gotten more handsome. And there was another thought to process. A unbeknownst Daddy kink.

Shiro made himself snort with that thought.

“What you laughing at Big guy?” Shiro had been walking by the kitchen and his giggles must have caught Hunk’s attention. Hunk’s size had made him seem intimidating at first but then you saw he had the kindest smile, softest nature and a ‘knead’ to constantly churn out baked goods at an alarming rate.

“Oh it’s…” Shiro’s face froze in an awkward smile as he tried to not say what he was actually laughing about, “Nothing.”

“Hmm you know when my nieces and nephews say that I know they are laughing about something either dirty or twisted.” Hunk’s tongue poked out as he went to ice his cake.

“...I was just thinking about Keith.”

“Hmmm.”

“You know...I…” Was Shiro really going to talk about this? “I love him you know? But I just...is this the right time? I’m still trying to cope with being leader and-”

“Shiro...I wanna level with you here.” Hunk put down his frosting bag, “You’re a great leader. You were never the wrong choice. I never saw you as someone who was younger than us. I always assumed you were time stuck or something...it doesn’t matter. Lance, Keith, Pidge and I, we may have had thirty years of piloting, teaching, engineering and computer science experience but you’ve had thirty years of hell.”

“But we can’t really be sure of that and I don’t re-”

“-That doesn’t matter. Not to me. Or Keith. Or Pidge. Or Lance which, is super rare. I love him but he’s a real jackass sometimes.” Hunk took a deep breath. “You might not remember all of it but it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. It doesn’t invalidate your trauma...ugh sorry I did a bit of student counselling I’ll shut up.”

“Wait no..um.” Shiro put his hand out and bit his lip, “Go on.”

“Ok. You’ve earned the position of leader, honestly the fact you know it something you have to keep working at. Shows you are worthy. You’ve made a few mistakes but the risks you took? Nearly all paid off, and you’ve damn near proven you won’t leave anyone behind.” Hunk rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “We trust you.”

“Thanks Hunk that means a-”

“Also please, you owe it to yourself to be happy. You owe it to yourself to be happy with Keith. But that's my opinion. Also I have 50 GAC in a bet with Lance that you’ll kiss and makeup before the end of this Deca-Phoeb. But don’t let that influence you or anything.”

 

*

 

Normally it’s Keith who finds Shiro on the bridge stargazing, it’s the other way round today.

“Hey.” Keith says softly, and looks to him as gently as ever.

“Hey.” Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder, but finds himself wandering to Keith’s neck, then his cheek. “I’ve been a dick.”

“Just a little.” Keith leans into Shiro’s touch and smiles, “I wasn’t always great. This is dangerous, we might die. If you gave your life saving any of us, I’d be proud. Sad. But proud.”

“Keith. I’m going to make Zarkon  _ fucking  _ pay. I won’t die until he pays.” Shiro says that gently but he means every word. “He took me from you. He took Sam and Matt from Pidge. He’s taken so much from so many people. I’m pretty sure the Black Lion has Complex PTSD because of him.” he can feel a rant coming on but Keith bumps their foreheads together. “Fuck Zarkon.” Shiro breathes softly.

“Fuck Zarkon.” Keith nods. His eyes close and Shiro closes his too.

Keith’s lips are soft and his breath is minty fresh. He smells clean, Shiro pulls his body closer and Keith’s hands grip the back of his shirt tight.

“Did you take a shower?” Shiro rubs his nose against Keith’s.

“Yeah why?”

“I always love how you smell after you get out a shower.” Shiro smiles and Keith presses a kiss against it. “Remember?”

“No...actually...you never told me this.” Shiro feels a pang of guilt but it disappears quickly as he looks into Keith’s gentle smile.

“Well...now you know.” Shiro grins. Keith grins back. And they kiss again.

 

_ An Epilogue; _

 

Keith doesn’t know whether it’s the Altean science or his Galra blood, but he thinks he’s pretty spry for someone in their seventies. His joints protest a little nowadays and he misses teaching the kids to spar. That's probably why he finds himself making it to the training room so often.

Well, that and one other reason.

Shiro is in the room with Allura giving instruction, but notices Keith enter almost immediately. And he smiles when he sees him.  Shiro still has his white patch but the rest of his hair has went salt and pepper. He has lines, everyone gets them in the end, even Shiro 

“Afternoon Keith.” He gives him a kiss on his cheek, then his nose, then his forehead. Then-

“You two please.” Allura gags comically. Keith notices the (New) Paladins making a variety of similar expressions. 

“You five better knock it off. Love is a beautiful thing and I may be old but I can still whoop all your asses.” Keith points fiercely at them.

“Sorry Boss... I guess...It is kind of sweet how you two are together after so long.” The Green Paladin apologises.

“Yes It really...shows how strong your bond as teammates must have been. Especially to overcome such an age gap.” The Yellow paladin is elbowed in the ribs by the Black Paladin for that.

“Age gap?” Shiro raises and eyebrow looking to Keith then to the Paladins, “It’s not that much guys. I’m only one year older than him.” Shiro and Keith share a laugh.

All in all Keith feels blessed, He went to the academy with Shiro, fell in love with Shiro, saved the universe with Shiro, he’s growing old with Shiro and who knows what they’ll do next?

He’s glad to have him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to @OpalDelight for her amazing art and support. Another thanks to my Buddy Tarina for proofreading and cheerleading me as always. A thank you to whoever posts the episode transcripts on the Voltron wiki and of course a huge thank you to those for read! P
> 
> Remember to kudos and comment and tell me if you recc me. It makes my black heart go all fuzzy.


End file.
